Killer
by Phantom of Venice
Summary: *character s death fic* Robin is reminded of a killer, one who just so happens to be back and wanting more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Phantom of Venice. :D So, if you want me to make another chappie, just review! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...  
**

**Beta'd by: Fighter1357 (My awesome, cool cousin!) Who just so happens to be on her computer right now EDITING THIS!… :D I only edited the grammar, my cousin didn't want me to change to much of the writing, so... yeah.  
**

* * *

I sobbed uncontrollably. My head on Zatanna's shoulder. It just couldn't be real. They… they couldn't of died. It wasn't real. I couldn't believe it was… was real. Except that it happened right in front of me… just like before.

I tried to stop sobbing and sit up. The team was there trying to comfort me. But I couldn't stop the waterworks from flowing; it just seemed to be getting worse. Zatanna put her arm around me. Wally put a hand on my shoulder. Artemis sat down next to me, rubbing my back.

"Its okay," she manage to choke out.

I managed to stop crying and find my voice. "It's okay I just need some time to myself," I whispered, standing up from the couch. The team started to leave. Zatanna said "Robin if you need anything just let me know," as she left.

I just laid there in my room; trying to stop crying. And I thought about what had happened.

It was supposed to be a just a every day mission. Stopping joker from destroying Gotham. It was just Batman, Batgirl and I. Joker was going to throw Gotham City into chaos. Simply by mixing Joker Venom and Scarecrow's Fear Toxin in to the air. By putting bombs filled with the toxic stuff all around Gotham city, they would explode, impending the city into fear and death.

We had just about defeated Joker when it happened. Batman had only just knocked out joker and Batgirl and I had finished taking care of jokers henchmen. when I looked up to say something that Batman would of called slaughtering the English language. But when I looked up my mouth open to speak Batgirl shrieked I quickly turned around. There she lay. A growing red spot around where her heart was.

Without thinking I quickly ran to her but before I got there Batman yelled, "Down Robin!" I ducked to the ground. Just in time a bullet barely missed me. I sat up and saw who had shocked Batgirl and just barely missed me. It was joker but it couldn't have been Joker.

I looked back at where Batman and the Joker were. Joker was still knocked out in a mound on the floor and a man that was to familiar. It …it was Tony Zucco And at his feet lay batman. Well well well if it isn't the boy wonder tony Zucco smirked. I was about to jump into action when a sharp pain at the back of my neck. The next thing I knew was the world going into darkness.

I woke up but for some reason I couldn't open my eyes. I was very groggy they must of use some kind of dart to knockout Batman and I.

"Batman," I muttered. There was no reply, silence filled the room for about five minutes. This time I almost screamed Batman. But he did not answer. Silence fill the room forever.

And then it hit me, Batman wasn't in the a room. I tried to remember what had happened. Batgirl she…she was shot. I barely held back tears. She can couldn't have died she was going to come safe me. Her and the team. I tried to figure out what had gone wrong.  
Then I realize it was Batman he couldn't have been taken down so easily. Then I realized that bullet the fake joker had shocked at me must have hit Batman and then. Tony Zucco must have. Done something like…like. I barely held in the tears that had been forming. because I realized that batman was he was not invincible. He…he couldn't have died he just couldn't. but I knew that he was really dead. I couldn't Holden any longer the tears that had been forming. Eventually someone came in the room. The door squeaked just like the door at the cave to the infirmary. Then the person who walked in spoke. It was Zatanna. "Hey Robin," she said in a low voice. Tony Zucco was gone, he got away, she told me. He was gone.  
I was going to find him.

And I was going to kill him.

* * *

**Review please!**

**If you write a review and are a guest, just call me Phantom. **

**Oh, and check out Fighter1357's stories. _(Phantom of Venice approves this message)_  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I stand there. I'm back in the warehouse.  
I hear the shriek and the dying breath of Batgirl she's screaming for me to Save her. But I just stand there and hear the gun fire at me. It doesn't hit me but I know who it hits. I look over to see my dad. My hero that took me in when my parents died. The one I can trust, the only one. But there he was, my most trusted person, dying from the same thing that took his parents from him. That now takes him from me.  
I want to run to him and save him just in time. But I can't move, my legs frozen in place. I just see the tear where the joker's knife had scraped against the suit and now the bullet That was supposed to kill me, but it hit him. I see red and I collapsed onto my knees and Tony Zucco is standing over me.  
"Hey," he says, "remember me and how you put me in jail?" I look at him with fear in my eyes. I want to run go anywhere but here. I suddenly can't breath the world spins around me. Tony Zucco says, "Little bird let's see how you fly. Or are you just going to fall like your parents?"  
I'm suddenly falling down. The Earth is getting closer and my mind is filled with the memories of watching my parents fall to there deaths.  
Suddenly, I'm in my bed. I sit up quickly. I am trying to hold back the flood of tears that I know are forming. I take a deep breath. I get up and pass Alfred's room and go to the bat cave. I put on my Robin suit. "I can't stay here," I muttered, jumping on my motorcycle and I runaway from the team the league and from my old life.  
Toward a new one.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I'm sorry I didn't get to post this sooner but I was on writer's block. But thinks you Greekfreak101. if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of been able to think of anything at least for a while. so look her up. And don't forget to review!:D **

* * *

"Zatanna, are you sure it is not Batman's?" Superboy asked. The team was looking for Robin. He had run away.

They knew what he was going to do, he was going to find Tony Zucco and kill him. He had to be stopped before he killed himself. So far they had found nothing, nothing but what looked like a batarang that they just found at the warehouse. The same warehouse where they had found Robin. Wally, picking up the thing, said, "It definitely is not a batarang."

Artemis scoffed, "No doubt captain obvious!"  
" Enough! We're trying to find Robin and your bickering is not helping," Kaldur said with some annoyance.

" Okay, I know it is a batarang, but it's not Batman's," Zatanna said.

"Guys, there is something here." Artemis said to the rest of the team. "It's dried blood."  
"But whose is it?" Megan asked. "It can't be Batman's can it?"  
"No it isn't Batman's blood," Wally explained. "He died somewhere over there. You can see the blood right there." He pointed to a spot surrounded with police caution tape. He shuddered and remembered that day. It seemed like a normal day at first. Actually, not normal, but had begun close to perfect. He had gotten an A+ on his report and was able to get the girl at school to go on a date with him. The date had been planned for that night. When he got back to the cave that day, the rest of the team was already there.

"Would you tell me who has too thumbs and is going on a date?" Wally had said to Artemis. She rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, know who it is.", she said with a sly smile, "Megan and SuperBoy. No wait it's me!" My jaw dropped, "Who? What? When"? I managed to get out. Before Artemis could answer she was interrupted by the com link. It was Batman's com link, but he wasn't talking. There was the sound of gun fire in the background, and they heard some strange voice say "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Boy Wonder." It was strange to everyone but Wall; he knew who the voice belonged to. "Tony Zucco", he said, his face turning pale. After that it everything became fuzzy.

As quickly as possible, the team was tracking the signal back to where batman was, but by the time they got there, it was already too late, Batman was dead. They had to concentrate on Robin now, Robin who needed to be rescued from some guy dressed like the Joker. He wasn't actually the Joker though. He was just wearing the Joker's makeup. From a distance and in very dark a light did look very like the original.

He was torturing Robin with something; something electric. They didn't think that the weapon would kill Robin, but it was obviously extremely painful. The device was attached to the back of Robin's neck and was shooting electricity down his backbone. Artemis saw the fake Joker and easily took him out with a couple of her arrows. Sadly, by the time the team rescued Robin, Tony Zucco was gone.

Wally's was totally immersed in his thoughts when Megan interrupted him, bursting out with " Hello Megan! Didn't Batman have another sidekick? "Oh yeah, some girl bat" Wally said. "You mean Bat Girl?" Artemis corrected. "That would explain the battering and the dried blood.", Kaldur said. "But what happened to her?" Super Boy said. "I mean we barely saved Robin!" Artemis's face went pale. "Guys" she said slowly, "what if Tony Zucco has her?


End file.
